Moon Tides
by cryatal
Summary: five one piece girls have made it big in showbiz. But at what cost? After 6 years of fame and two murders, they discover their city isn't what it seems,and the dangers of the ocean at night. ZoNa KohzaxVivi,TashigixSmoker,miss doublefingerxMr.1,kayaxusopp


Our story begins on a stage, with five teens, living their dream. But, whether they are aware of it or not, the dream will end. Soon, the money, the fame, the power, the steady stream of lovers, it would all become meaningless, under the weight of tragedy.

The teens were known as The Ocean Girls. The Indian Ocean- Nami Mere; The Pacific Ocean- Vivi Nefeltari; The Arctic Ocean- Paula Doublefinger; The Southern Ocean-Kaya Mariko; and The Atlantic Ocean, Tashigi Jay.

Their writer was a woman named Alexandra Valentine, nicknamed Miss Valentine. None of the girls had any family, save Tashigi, who had an adoptive daughter named Emily Goldenweek. Emily's mother was The Ocean Girls' first manager, Robin Nico. Robin had gotten in a nasty car crash, and had been in a coma for five years. Five years the others had spent drowning their sorrows in the indulgences of fame.

Tragedy overtook them again, after five years of pain. and with the tragedy came the realization that their dream was just that, a dream. Their heaven was a lie, and after five years, it all fell apart again.

But when one door closed, the world changed; for them, and for everyone else.

The girls were onstage when it happened, so they weren't told until it was much too late.

"_Miss Valentine?" Kaya had to lean on Paula for support. Vivi had already collapsed. Emily Goldenweek was crying into Tashigi's knees. Nami was running for the car. "GUYS! Please! We've got to go!"_

_In moments they were all in the car, speeding toward the hospital. In minutes they were skidding into a parking spot._

"_Paula, get Vivi!" Nami grabbed Kaya and the six ran into the hospital._

_Nami ran up to the reception desk. "We're here to see Alexandra Valentine."_

"_Hold on a moment, I'm sorry but our hospital policy states that no visitors are allowed until-"_

_The woman glanced up for the first time and saw them, in full stage makeup and costumes, eyes teary, looking completely desperate. "Good Heavens! I'm sorry! We granted an exception, but I didn't realize you'd be here so quickly! Right this way."_

_ Miss Valentine was awake when the girls ran in. "Hello girls! Good to see you!" They looked over their writer with horror. Miss Valentine's long blond hair was out of her cap, lying over her shoulders, scruffy and colored from grease and blood. Her wide frame glasses she'd bought the day before were cracked. Her long white coat was torn and stained, and her white clothes were ruined. "You look awful!" Nami blurted. "Kya-ha! I do, don't I? Look awful that is. I tell ya, I'm crossing the street and some bastard barrels right into me. Kya-ha-ha! Well, I'm alive at least." Nami frowned, worried. "Why are you lying, Miss Valentine?" Miss Valentine's smile froze, and then vanished. "I forgot. I can't lie to you. But Nami, girls, I'm fine. There are just things going on here that don't involve you."_

_What happened? What was she keeping from us? What secret was terrible enough to get her murdered?_

_Why if she knew someone was after her, why wouldn't she try to get help?_

_Why did she push us away?_

"There are just things going on here that don't involve you."

Nami looked up from her drink, at Vivi. "Huh?"

"That's what she told us. But why?"

Nami sighed. "She was hiding something dangerous."

Vivi looked back at Nami. "Do you think she knew someone was after her?"

Nami nodded, downing a shot of whiskey.

"She knew. She was trying to keep us safe."

Vivi turned to the door. "Are you sure, Paula?"

Paula Doublefinger was standing in the doorway, holding Emily Goldenweek. "Yea. I'm sure."

Nami swiveled her barstool to face the door, starting on her second bottle of whiskey. "What've you got Emily for?"

Paula frowned at Nami.

"Tashigi's gone. Again. The last time I saw Kaya she was drugged beyond thinking. You're an alcoholic. Vivi follows you around like a lost puppy. Valentine's dead and Robin's in a coma. Who else is going to take care of a child?"

Nami shrugged. "She's ten. She understands what's going on."

"So I should leave her alone? I don't want her to end up like you."

It was a low blow, and Paula regretted it the moment she said it. Real pain crossed Nami's face. "Nobody should end up like me. Nobody should have to go through this."

Paula knew she had to help Nami come back to herself.

"Nobody should deal with pain like you."

"What about the others, Paula? Kaya's drugs, Tashigi's disappearances. Vivi's fainting spells. Money, Fame, Power, we've all abused it. Can you deny it, Paula? Your men. A long time ago, Valentine's moodiness and Robin's strange injuries. The spotlight has been cruel to us, but we can't go back. We can't live the way we used to. With the eight of us, barely scraping by. We were happier then, before we made it big. You know we were."

Paula sighed. "I know now. But, what can we do? Valentine's dead. Robin might as well be. Looking back, Robin's accident was strange, and it's like she's in a coma because she doesn't want to wake up." Vivi's eyes suddenly widened. "Do you guys remember those death threats? Back a little before Robin's accident. There were those weird accidents that always seemed to put one of us in danger. Then the guy is arrested, a month passes, and Robin runs a red light with rope burns on both wrists, and poison in her system. She's killed in a car crash, the police rule it an accident, and what happens a month later?"

Nami's glass slipped from her hand, shattering on the stone bar.

"More weird accidents, like the sign falling on Kaya, the elevator trapping Tashigi, the fire in the apartment when Paula was asleep, and-"

"The breaks failing on the bus."

Nami finished, touching her forearm, where a shard of glass had cut down to the bone.

"How long has it been since Miss Valentine was drowned in the river?"

Nami jumped up. "I'll find Kaya."

Vivi beat her to the door. "I'll find Tashigi."

Paula held Emily tight as she watched Vivi run from the suite.

"It was the same day as Robin, only a year later. April fifth."

Emily looked up at her. "What's today?"

Paula looked pained and put her down. "Stay close. I'm going to find Tashigi."

"What's today?"

"Don't let go of my hand."

"Is it the same?"

"Yes. But Kaya had gone off to visit someone. Not Tashigi. She was safe."

"What day, Paula?"

"May fifth. It's the same day as the first attempted murder. But I don't think Kaya's the target this time."


End file.
